Mata Nui
|-|Great Spirit Robot= |-|"Toa" Body= |-|Prototype Robot= Summary Mata Nui was created hundreds of thousands of years ago, by the Great Beings, to explore and observe the galaxy. He contained the Matoran Universe within his body, and created much of what existed within, among them Teridax. However, due to his neglectfulness, and Teridax's own great ambition, Teridax betrayed him and poisoned him with a virus that sent him into a deep slumber, and, ultimately, killed him (for a time). When Teridax seized control of his body and banished his soul outside of it along with the Ignika, Mata Nui was given a body and became conscious. With the knowledge of his past failures, he decided to become a true hero, one worthy of the Matoran Universe's respect. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly 4-C | 7-B | High 5-A, possibly 4-C Name: Mata Nui, the Great Spirit Origin: Bionicle Age: 100,000 years old Gender: Male Classification: Guardian of the Matoran Universe |-|GSR= - Internal Abilities='Powers and Abilities:' Limited Fate Manipulation, (The Great Spirit Robot decides the fates of all those within it, giving them a rough outline of their destiny, which they will fulfill), Matter Manipulation (Created the Makuta, shaping them from Antidermis, which he turned to solid matter), Memory Manipulation (Erased the Time Slip from memory), Mind Manipulation (Can insert thoughts into Teridax's mind), Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Great Spirit Robot contains several pocket dimensions separate from the rest of its space), Soul Manipulation (Can move souls between bodies and remove them from them as well), Weather Manipulation (He has control of the Matoran Universe's climate), Healing (The Great Spirit has the power to cure the effect of the Pit Mutagen), Possibly Death Manipulation (As the Great Spirit Robot, Teridax could end the lives of any living being in the Matoran Universe with a thought, but he'd need the means to do so), Telepathy, Teleportation (Can teleport those within his body to anywhere he pleases within the Matoran Universe, or outside of his body, into space), Longevity, Resurrection with the Red Star (Can resurrect beings in the Matoran Universe as long as enough of their body, mind, and soul remains, by moving their souls back into their bodies), Power Nullification (Teridax prevented Artakha from teleporting back inside the Matoran Universe), Limited Precognition (Can see which beings are destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis), Biological Manipulation/Technology Manipulation (Can create bio-mechanical lifeforms), Elemental Manipulation, Sealing }} |-|Toa Body= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Life Manipulation (Wields Ignika and has access to all of its abilities, allowing for Age Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Curse Manipulation and Power Bestowal), Possession (Can leave his body to possess unoccupied ones), Immortality (Types 3 and 6), Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate from just the Ignika, which contains his spirit, by creating a new body out of his surroundings) |-|w/ Prototype Robot= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception, Light Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Large Size (Type 5), Scanning, Longevity Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (Can destroy Bara Magna with a single burst of gravity, and can pull its moons in to recreate the even larger Spherus Magna), possibly Star level (According to Greg Farshtey, the Great Spirit Robot can destroy suns) | City level+ (Glatorians are capable of fighting against Rahkshi and Skakdi alongside the Toa, though they are quite a bit weaker, and Mata Nui fought against Glatorians) | Dwarf Star level, possibly Star level (Despite being outmatched in terms of power, the Prototype Robot was able to fight against Great Spirit Teridax and redirect an attack that could've caused Bara Magna to collapse in on itself. Recreated Spherus Magna itself after Teridax's defeat). Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (The Great Spirit Robot moves at such speeds due to its immense size). Nigh-Omnipresent in the Matoran Universe (While it is contained within his body, his awareness of what's occurring within is not perfect). Unknown, possibly Massively FTL+ travel speed with the Red Star (Capable of traveling across the universe in an unspecified timeframe) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Toa, who can fight with Avohkah, lightning-based Rahi that possess the properties of lightning and were mistaken for lightning bolts, as well as Bohrok-kal, Rahkshi, and Makuta who can manipulate electricity), possibly Relativistic (The Toa Inika could react to and dodge Umbra in his light form) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Traded blows with Teridax in the Great Spirit Robot) Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (The Great Spirit Robot is only slightly smaller than Earth, and Teridax can pull planets with gravity manipulation) | At least Class 1 (The average Toa is able to lift over 1 ton), likely at least Class 100 (Onua Nuva lifted a boulder, as have other Toa and beings on their level) | At least Class Z (The Prototype Robot is the size of a small planet and could pull and move planets with gravity manipulation) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, possibly Star Class | City Class+ | Dwarf Star Class, possibly Star Class (Traded blows with Great Spirit Teridax) Durability: Dwarf Star level, possibly Star level | City level+ | Dwarf Star level, possibly Star level (Took blows from Great Spirit Teridax) Stamina: Limitless. | High. | Poor, due to its unstable power source. Range: Interplanetary (Can pull multiple planets at once with gravitational forces). | Extended melee range. | Interplanetary. Standard Equipment: In the Great Spirit Robot, The Red Star, In his "Toa" Body, Mata Nui utilized the Ignika, a Scarab Shield, and a sword made from a Vezon's stinger. In the Prototype Robot, he retained the Ignika. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience within the Matoran Universe but despite that, Mata Nui is inexperienced and somewhat naive. Weaknesses: Mata Nui is inexperienced and does not have a full understanding of the Ignika's powers. The Great Spirit Robot must be constantly maintained by the Matoran within to remain functional, while the Prototype Robot's power source is unstable and limited. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The Great Spirit Robot: Mata Nui's original body. Standing at forty-million feet tall, the Great Spirit Robot contained all of the Matoran Universe within itself. * Mata Nui can control and manipulate the environment within the Great Spirit Robot, and can teleport those within outside to suffocate in space. He has control over all things in the Matoran Universe; all the elements that compose the world, and all the environments themselves. Mata Nui can also create new life forms and set their destinies and can see their fate. The robot can fire energy beams and exert powerful bursts of gravity that are capable of destroying and reforming Spherus Magna. * The Great Spirit Robot’s power is also dependent on the constant maintenance and work of the Matoran within, and substantial damage to these systems will incapacitate it. Key: Great Spirit Robot | "Toa" Body | Prototype Robot Note: While the Red Star has been stated by Word of God to be incapable of surpassing the speed of light, Mata Nui traveled across the universe in a short timeframe with it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bionicle Category:Lego Category:Age Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Artificial Structures Category:BFR Users Category:Biology Users Category:Book Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Death Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Giants Category:Good Characters Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Immortals Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Movie Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Robots Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4